looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoyo Dodo
thumb|300px|right Yoyo Dodo, formerly known as simply The Dodo Bird, is a wacky bird first seen in the 1938 Looney Tunes short "Porky in Wackyland". YoYo is a green male dodo with red shoes, and a red umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. History In "Porky in Wackyland", Porky Pig travels to the nonsensical locale of Wackyland in search of this creature, believed to be the last of the seemingly-extinct dodo bird. As Porky soon discovers, the Dodo is a very formidable adversary who plays several tricks on him by messing around with the scenery. Porky eventually does capture the Dodo by beating him at his own game, in the form of disguising himself as a bearded paperboy proclaiming that he's already captured the Dodo. While the bird is confused by this, Porky hits him with a mallet and captures him, at which point a flock of other dodo birds appear to confirm this one's statement that he is the last of their kind. The Dodo wasn't seen again in animation, except for a color remake in 1948, titled "Dough for the Do-Do", where he is depicted with green plumage. Although the plot is basically as before there, Porky uses a different method of capturing the Dodo: he disguises himself as a dodo bird himself, prompting the real Dodo to handcuff him, allowing him to be close enough to hammer the Dodo. (Unlike in the original, Porky does not find out about the other Dodos inhabiting Wackyland.) The colored Dodo also makes a very brief cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In spite of being a very minor character in the original run of Looney Tunes, the Dodo had his own younger-age counterpart on Tiny Toon Adventures - Gogo Dodo, who, according to Paul Dini, is also his son, making him the only Tiny Toons character to actually be of relation to their Looney Tunes counterpart. After Tiny Toons ended, the Dodo himself would go on to make several guest appearances in the DC Comics Looney Tunes comic book. His appearances there depict him in greyscale as opposed to the colored backgrounds and characters in the comic. His most notable appearance in the comics is the Superman & Bugs Bunny four-issue mini-series, where it is revealed he had to leave Wackyland when they built condominiums there (because folks who live there have too many other problems to be annoyed by him). After his Dimensional Transporter drops him off in the Looney Tunes' world, Bugs Bunny helps him on his way by getting him to say a phrase to reboot the Transporter. During his travels, he bumps into Mr. Mxyzptlk, and together they develop a machine that transports the Looney Tunes into the world of the Justice League, with the Dodo (and later Mxyzptlk) soon attempting to merge the two worlds. Eventually, though, the Dodo decides the Justice League's Earth is the perfect place for him to start anew, and eventually sends the DC superheroes and the Looney Tunes back to their respective worlds (though he accidentally drops Michigan J. Frog off in the DC Universe). Most recently, in the multiconsole video game Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal, the Dodo appears as a non-playable character, and is notably finally given a first name here - Yoyo Apparently the dodo is known for his stupid but funny dance that he does to beat up porky pig in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Porky Pig Supporting Cast Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Histeria! characters Category:idiots Category:birds